Many large pieces of equipment require lubrication at several different points and at different rates at these points. Thus an escalator or conveyor system might require a fairly heavy volume/time rate of lubrication on the main bearings whereas other parts will need regular lubrication but at a much different rate.
The standard system for doing this is to provide a plurality of different pumps all connected to a common drive. In EP 0,586,280 a plurality of axial/rotary piston pumps are connected via respective bevel gears and respective crank linkages to a common drive shaft. Each pump is connected to a respective user. In order to change the output of a given pump, it is necessary to modify the gearing and/or linkage operating it from the drive shaft. To do this the machine must be opened up and parts must be dismounted and exchanged. This is a very difficult operation and largely requires that once the multiple-pump system is set, there is no convenient way to adjust or change any of the outputs. Unfortunately with time it is often necessary to increase the lubrication at some user sites and decrease it at others, something that as mentioned above is quite difficult.